This invention relates to tide activated generators.
Dunbar U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,507 discloses, for providing continuous rotation of a power shaft, from vertical tidal movement acting on a float, the use of one-way clutches and bearings to disengage the right or left half of a machine so that the power shaft is continuously driven in one direction in response to the upward and downward movement of the tide; for maintaining continuous rotation of the power shaft during `slack water` at high and low tide, a weight is raised during the rising of the tide, its release and controlled descent, activated by a tidal time clock, providing power to the power shaft.